Ryan, Crash and Thomas' adventures of Star Trek Beyond
Ryan, Crash and Thomas' adventures of Star Trek Beyond is a new sci-fi adventure movie Plot Three years into its five-year voyage, the USS Enterprise arrives at Starbase Yorktown to replenish dwindling supplies while the crew takes shore leave. Finding his duties as Captain growing monotonous, James Kirk applies for a promotion to Vice Admiral. Meanwhile, Commander Spock and Nyota Uhura deal with the end of their relationship; Hikaru Sulu reunites with his husband and their young daughter; and Montgomery Scott struggles to keep the ship operational. Ryan wanders into a small club down in the city center. But soon picks up a young prostitute named Kimmy who coaxes him into a one night stand When an escape pod drifts out of a nearby nebula and its occupant, Kalara, claims her ship is stranded, the Enterprise is dispatched on a rescue mission. Kimmy joins the crew after posing as Rainbow Dash and Applejack's friend. The rescue turns out to be a trap, and the Enterprise is attacked by a swarm of ships. The swarm's commander, an alien being known as Krall, boards the ship in order to retrieve an alien artifact. However, Kirk gets to the artifact first and gives it to Ensign Syl before ordering the crew to abandon ship. Uhura separates the ship's saucer section, enabling to crash-land on a nearby planet only to be captured by Krall along with Sulu, Syl, and the rest of the crew save for Kirk and Pavel Chekov. Scotty, who has landed elsewhere, is saved from the planet's unruly natives by a scavenger named Jaylah and taken to her makeshift home, which he discovers to be the wreckage of the USS Franklin, which went missing almost one hundred years ago. Krall demands the artifact, threatening to kill Sulu if he does not get it. Syl relents and gives Krall the artifact, which he reveals to be the final component of a bioweapon that he intends to unleash on Starbase Yorktown. Krall declares that the Federation promotes weakness and that by killing en masse, Krall will bring strength to the Federation. Meanwhile, Kirk and Chekov force Kalara to admit she lured the Enterprise into a trap before tricking her into giving away the location of Krall's base. The two then manage to escape a drone attack by activating the saucer's maneuvering thrusters while Kalara is killed. After using a stolen drone ship to reach the planet, Spock reveals to Dr. Leonard McCoy that he is reconsidering his place in Starfleet after Spock Prime's death. The two are then tracked down by swarm ships only to be saved by Scotty, who has repaired the Franklin's transporter system. When Kirk, Chekov, and Jaylah arrive, the group formulates a plan to infiltrate Krall's base. As Krall departs for Yorktown, the quintet rescues the crew before repairing the Franklin and setting a course for Yorktown. Spock and McCoy beam aboard an attacking drone ship and discover a way to disrupt the drones' cohesion, allowing the Franklin to destroy much of the drone fleet using discordant noise. As Krall boards Yorktown and prepares to deploy the bioweapon, Uhura learns from the ship's logs that Krall's real name is Balthazar Edison and that he was the captain of the USS Franklin before its sudden disappearance. After being declared missing in action, Edison became disillusioned with the Federation and went insane from using the planet's alien technology to prolong his life by absorbing other life forms. Kirk and Krall confront each other in the starbase's life support hub, where Krall intends to unleash the bioweapon. However, Kirk manages to prevent its execution and Krall is flushed out to space, where the bioweapon consumes him. Kirk is offered the promotion to Vice Admiral, but declines. Spock decides to remain in Starfleet and resumes his relationship with Uhura while Jaylah is accepted to Starfleet Academy on Scotty's recommendation. One year later, the surviving crew assemble to celebrate Kirk's birthday much to his surprise, they make a couple of toasts including one for the fallen Enterprise. Kirk and crew move forward to a viewport which is overlooking a massive drydock facility where a Starship is being constructed, which is soon revealed to be their new ship, the USS Enterprise-A. The movie ends with two dedications reading: "In Loving Memory of Leonard Nemoy" followed by "For Anton". Trivia *This movie marks the debut of Kimmy * *This movie will be dedicated to Leonard Nimoy, who died in February 27, 2015 to complications during pre-production and Anton Yelchin, who died on June 19, 2016 three months after filming wrapped in a car accident. Song * * * * * * * * Sabatoge * Category:Sci-fi films Category:Adventure films